Telepathy and Sex
by painstaklinglyclear
Summary: Can Grimmjow deny himself a sultry Irish virgin named Alice after his rough break up with Rukia? Can he keep Alice safe and pure from Aizen's greedy little fingers? Read to find out.
1. The Phone Call

"Damn it all to hell!" Grimmjow roared at his computer, as it crashed right before a video loaded on his favorite porn site. He ran a hand over his face in pure frustration. If he couldn't get laid, he couldn't go home and give him self a handy. He smacked his head against the desk and regretted it immediately.

"Fuck my life." He groaned out loud to no one in particular. He was low on cash and he desperately needed to find a roommate because his ex had dumped him for some pansy assed fucking tattooed redhead cop on steroids or something. He lost interest after she said "I'm dumping you", not that he cared he hated the whiney bitch anyway.

"Fuck you Rukia Kuchki." He said out loud to the silent single wide trailer. He sighed and moved to fridge for his emergency bottle of Jaeger. Even though it was only nine in the morning he felt he really needed to get shit faced. Fuck it all, he thought as he cracked the bottle open. His cell phone rang and he growled at it. If it was Rukia he was wasn't answering it. He glanced at the id, great fucking Ichigo again calling to bitch him out.

"What the fuck do you want Strawberry?" he growled.

"I heard what Rukia did". His voice was full of sympathy, something that Grimmjow didn't want. He just wanted to get laid and get trashed, maybe even stoned.

"yeah, so what?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, she was a bitch anyway. plus she was lousy in bed."

"Wow." Came Ichigo's annoyed reply.

"Who are you talking to?" came a female voice in the back ground. It sounded Irish, sultry, sexy, intelligent, and curious. A dangerous mix that had Grimmjow practically panting to meet the woman. His cyan blue eyes glanced at his fubared (fucked up beyond any repair) computer with a sigh before shutting off the power switch with one of his bare toes.

"It's my friend Grimmjow."

"When the fuck did we become friends mother fucker?" Grimmjow teased.

"Shut up or I'll call Rukia and tell her that you want her back."

"Suck my dick Strawberry."

"Anyway," Ichigo said ignoring Grimmjow's rude comment as if he hadn't said a word. "I have a favor to ask you."

Well shit, he probably needed a place to hide out while his crazy assed fiance was holding one of her toy parties.

"I have an old friend who just moved into town and she needs a place to crash for a while until she can find a job and a place of her own."

"Yeah." Grimmjow said carefully hoping to god that the chick was hot.

"Can she crash there? Because I can't let her stay at Urahara's because he'll do all but dry fuck her leg." Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his teal blue hair.

"I dunno does she have any really bad habits?"

"Yeah, I have random orgasms!" Came the smart ass reply of the hot female voice. Just the thought of her having an orgasm at the top of her lungs made Grimmjow lick his lips with a feral grin in place.

"Oh I think We ll get along just great then Princess." He replied. he heard the door in the back ground open and shut.

"Grimmjow she's a virgin so don't get any ideas of getting laid, plus she's kinda OCD and she has a temper. Don't piss her off. And please if she says she's going out go with her."

"God damn your making it sound like I have to baby sit her. What's the matter is she a light weight?"

"No she just has... problems with men when she drinks."

"Like stalker problems or horny problems?"

"A little of both."

"Ok I can t promise I won't hit on her but I'll try.

"Thanks man. She's a good friend of mine and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Ok! I m sure she does'nt need someone to paint her nails with dude. What's her name anyway?"

"It was Carrie but she changed it to Alice."

"So when are you guys headed out here?" Grimmjow asked glancing around and deciding that he needed to straighten up. There were empty beer bottles and pizza boxes everywhere.

"Right now."

"Ok see you in a while."

"Bye".

Grimmjow hung up his phone and started to clean. He could only hope that Alice was as hot as she sounded.


	2. Alice Arrives

Ichigo and Alice arrived not even an hour later just as Grimmjow was carrying out the last trash bag. He wiped off his hands on his ass and watched as Ichigo's shiny forest green Mercedes bumped along his secluded gravel driveway. He walked over to the expensive car slowly, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. He thought vaguely of grabbing his long since abandoned tee shirt.

Fuck it, he thought. He'd let her eyes wander over his toned hard muscled body. He gave his shoulders more of a slouch and put on a sexy and cocky grin. Ichigo climbed out from behind the wheel and walked around to the passenger side to open the door. He stopped suddenly as the door was flung open, hitting him in the gut.

"Oof!" he wheezed. Grimmjow only smiled, he was going to get along with this girl just fine. She climbed out sporting bronzed super model smooth skin, pink streaked dirty blonde hair, green eyes, long legs, a lovely hour glass shape to her body, full pink lips, and a smile that could make any ordinary man melt like butter. She wore a simple black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. She was also sporting one hell of a black eye.

"How'd you get the shiner?" The bluenet asked.

"My crazy ass ex from New York." She replied. Her accent only off set her sensuality even more.

"Ah. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"No thanks laddie, he looks much worse than I do. We Irish women have a bit o mean in us." Grimmjow gave a sharp bark of laughter. The girl had a sense of humor, and could most likely drink him under the table, maybe. He watched her stretch and drank all of her in again. She was defiantly his kind of girl; tough, sexy, confident, and a hint of an attitude.

"Are ya just gonna stand there laddie or are ya gonna help me unload my stuff?"

"I'll help you Princess," He said grinning, "I'll help you out of those jeans." He muttered to himself. He walked around the car of the trunk and heaved out her duffle bag and grabbed her laptop case, while she grabbed her art bag and grabbed her sticker covered guitar case.

After setting her stuff in the spare bedroom he walked out with her to bid Ichigo goodbye. Both men nodded to each other while Alice hugged her orange haired friend.

"Take care of yourself, and Grimmjow." He muttered.

"Don't worry lad, I will." Alice watched him drive away and she raised a hand in a wave. She turned and looked at the lovely specimen of a man that was leaning ever so casually against the side of the tan colored trailer. Her eyes drank in his every feature, from his strange hair color to his eyes, smile, bronzed muscles, and the way his worn out faded black jeans hung low on his hips. A sweet temptation, she thought to herself. Sweet indeed, but that smile of his promised dark things, dark but insanely pleasurable things. She realized she was staring; she looked at the ground quickly to think of something to say.

"See something you like Princess?" came his dark seductive voice.

"Nah, just sizing you up."

"Sizing me up? I think you were doing more than that." He said raising a single teal brow at her. Alice only chuckled and stepped onto the wood patio that Grimmjow had built himself.

"Ok laddie, so I was admiring you masculine form, is that such a shock for ya?"

"No, not really."

"Then why are we talking about it?" She moved inside and stared around with her eyes narrowed in critique.

"This place could use a woman's touch." She said after a moment.

"So could I." Grimmjow replied as he reached into the fridge for an apple.

Alice gave a short laugh and shook her head. She plopped down at the table and began looking through some of the doodles that Grimmjow had done out of boredom.

"You draw? "

"A little, usually just animals."

"They're really good." She found a picture of Rukia that made his heart twist painfully for some reason. She had looked really beautiful that day when he drew the picture. Her hair was blowing in the gentle breeze as she sat in the middle of a grassy field smiling softly as she stared at the cloudless sky. The sun made her pale skin glow softly and it made her eyes sparkle.

Grimmjow shook the thought from his head and cleared his throat and collected himself.

"I've been meaning to burn that." His voice cracked. Shit he didn't want that to happen, she'd left him nearly two months ago and they d been together for eight.

"You really loved her didn't you? This Rukia?" Grimmjow looked up sharply. How the hell did she know her name?

"I don't remember ever telling you her name Princess, and no I didn't love her."

"It's on the picture. And it s obvious that you do because of your body language and the way your voice cracked."

"Ok I loved her a little, but it still doesn t change the fact that I m going to burn that picture."

"Aye I figured as much. So why don't ya burn it now?" She pulled out a zippo and held it out to him. He hesitated momentarily and snatched it out of her hand along with the picture and walked over to the sink and lit the picture on fire. He dropped it into the sink and watched it as Rukia s face curled up in flames and cooled into a pile of black ash.

"See? No problem." He said as he moved to the tiny bathroom to take a hot shower, silently hoping that the memories that he and Rukia shared wouldn't come back to haunt him.


	3. Best to Play it Safe

Grimmjow stood under the scorching hot water with his head bent and his eyes closed. Tears streamed out slowly mixing with the water. Fuck, he hated this shit! Why did she have to go and leave him? He'd given her everything and she only wanted more. Fuck it, he thought. He didn't need her. He sighed and grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm. He scrubbed vigorously for five minutes and rinsed. He raised his face to the pouring water and let every drop pelt some common sense into his brain. He really didn't want Rukia now, not with that Irish hottie who was currently sitting at his kitchen table. He smiled and began washing his body.

Alice's mind was sucked into Grimmjow's immediately when his pain hit them both like a tidal wave. She felt as if she could hardly breath with the tight feeling that she had in her chest, the same feeling that he must've had as well. When he walked into the bathroom the feeling only got worse, she had started crying silently, something he might have done while under the water. She immediately felt his arousal after moments just from thinking of her and shivered with pleasure. Oh shit,she thought. She fell into the corner of the booth like kitchen table and held on to the back of the seat and the edge for dear life when she felt an enormous orgasm hit her. Her back arched and she cried out.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

Grimmjow's hand brushed over his lengthy and erect manhood gently. He shivered with pleasure. He began stoking himself, coming hard not even moments later. This girl was going to be the death of him. He heard Alice cry out from something. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and reached for the door knob.

Alice slapped a hand over her mouth and ran for the sink where her zippo was still lit. she picked it up. She bit her lip as the hot metal scorched her grabbed a cigarette out of her pocket and dropped it on the floor. She turned on the cold water and stuck her hand under it. Grimmjow was behind her within seconds.

"What happened? Why did you scream?"

"I went to grab my lighter to light a smoke and it burned me." She said releasing her lip from between her teeth. she didn't want to look at him, her face was flushed and she really didn't want to see him almost completely naked. It would only flare her usually well controlled hormones. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, shit. sorry I left it lit."

"Don't worry laddie you had other things on your mind." She said without thinking. She felt Grimmjow's hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Now how did you know that Princess?"

"It was all over your face." Alice lied smoothly.

"I think you're lying. There's something that you're not telling me." He said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She shivered and bit her lip again, he saw a blush faintly stain her face. he grinned when she closed her eyes against her desire. He leaned in and whispered in her ear huskily.

"Tell me what you're hiding Princess. I really want to know how you knew. It's almost like you read my mind."

"Don't be ridiculous. Th-there's no such thing as mind reading." She stammered as he began to lick at the outer shell of her ear. She cleared her throat and gently pushed the sexy bluenette away from her. She pulled her purposely burned hand away from the cold stream of water. She bent down to pick up the cigarette that she now desperately needed. She refused to look at the man that was looking down at her with a mixture of amusement and longing.

Alice took her unlit cigarette outside with her stopping only to grab a lighter that was laying on the coffee table. She leaned against the trailer and lit her cigarette with lust induced shaking hands. She breathed in the smoke and tried to fight off the feeling of her desire. She knew that if she had sex with someone they would hear not only their thoughts in her brain but hers too. They would also feel her orgasm and pleasure. So had it been with her obsessed ex boyfriend just because of a simple kiss. She couldn't risk it, not when it came to her virginity. It was best to try and play it safe.


	4. Stalker Aizen

Grimmjow was woken by the sound of Pink playing in his kitchen. Even though she'd been there for almost a year now his curiosity still spiked. So he crawled out of bed pausing only to pull on a pair of sweat pants over his Stewie griffin boxers. He padded down the long narrow hallway that lead to the kitchen and living room. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched Alice dance around smiling and singing, extremely well, along with Raise your Glass as she made bacon, eggs, and pulling two monsters out of the fridge. She froze when she saw him, her smile slid off her face comically.

"Don t mind me Princess, please keep singing." Grimmjow said grinning. Alice blinked in confusion and started singing along with So What. It didnt take long for her to get comfortable again and start dancing. He watched her twirl and jump around in her black t shirt. Grimmjow smiled when she came over and grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen to dance. She stumbled when Grimmjow stopped suddenly and planted his feet firmly apart.

"I don't dance." he said simply.

"Fine." She let go of his hand and moved to the ipod speakers and changed the song to Fuel by Metallica. She plopped down on one side of the table and dug in to her food. Grimmjow paused the music and sat down across from her and rested his arms on the table in front of himself. He watched her bite into a piece of bacon.

"So are you gonna tell me what you re hiding?" he asked.

"I'm not hiding anything laddie."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Why do you keep calling me Princess?"

"Because I like the way you eye twitches when I do. I think its cute." He said giving her a cocky grin.

"Its not cute, its annoyin'." She sounded genuinely annoyed.

"Well its annoying when you don't answer my questions."

"I did answer it."

"I think you're lying."

"I think you're bein' paranoid." She said in tone that implied _drop it_. Grimmjow leaned back and rested his hands on the back of the booth and gave her another sexy smile and did his best to look down right irresistible, which wasn't very hard for him. Alice merely stared at him for a few moments and shrugged as if she didn't care. His smile slid off his face and his mouth dropped open. She didn't care! Well he'd have to change her mind on that and got up and moved around the table and sat next to her and nuzzled into her ear and started to lick, tease, and nibble on the skin that was available. He smiled when she gasped loudly as his tongue flicked over her pulse point. He felt something, instant arousal. It was odd, it didn't feel like his though, it was almost like he was feeling hers... and he couldn't get enough.

He cornered her in the booth and started trailing kisses all over her. She could hardly breath and she needed to get away. How did she get herself into these situations? She was cornered and being tortured by sweet kisses and little bites. She moaned out loud when she felt the strong hands rub her breasts. He could feel everything that he was doing to her on his own body. She was very different. He thought momentarily what would happen if he rubbed her puss-

"Don t even try it Grimmjow." She said her eyes getting dark. She pushed him back and jumped onto the table and across the room towards the hallway.

Intrigued, he followed her and watched her lean on the wall. He cocked his teal maned head to the side and gave his balls a firm squeeze out of curiosity. Her back arched off the wall and she moaned loudly,he moaned just as loud.

"So you are hiding something." He said letting himself go.

"Its none of your business. I'm just a freak." She replied squatting down and burying her head between her knees to catch her breath.

"Well I do like my women on the strange side." He said moving over to her and plopping himself on the floor.

"What about Rukia? She didn't strike me as strange."

"In person no, but in bed, yes. Very strange."

"I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok."

Alice tried to ignore her burning desire once more, but it was getting harder, and harder just like Grimmjow's-

"Will you stop that?" Alice hissed.

"Stop what?" Grimmjow asked enjoying their banter.

"Thinking dirty thoughts."

"I wasn't." The amusement in his voice annoyed her to no end. All he wanted to do was pin her to the wall and fuck her over and over and over until they both passed out.

"Stop it!" she said grabbing her head.

"Stop what?" Grimmjow asked genuinely worried now. He was just thinking of grabbing a shower.

"You know what I'm talking about." She hissed.

"No I don't.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not." Grimmjow said calmly as the telephone rang. Alice got up and marched over to it.

"What?" she barked into the reciever. She heard her ex, Soskue Aizen laugh softly over the line.

"I never thought that you would go for someone so rash and stubborn as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Alice." he said softly.

"How the fuck did you get this number Aizen?" she yelled.

"I have my sources."

"Shit." She muttered.

"I still do love you. But I never understood why you would never let me make love to you."

"Shut up Aizen." Alice growled. Grimmjow took the phone from her and hung up. He picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder and ran down the hallway to his room.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up and trust me."

Alice sighed and rested her chin in her palm. How the fuck did she get into these messes?


	5. They're Coming to Take Me Away HaHa

Grimmjow dropped her on the bed and turned towards his closet for something. He opened the door and dug around in the depths for a few minutes. All Alice could hear were mumbled curses and stuff clattering around inside.

"What in God's name are ya doin in there laddie?" she asked with a thin blonde brow raised.

"I'm lookin' for Narnia what the hell do you think I'm doin'?"

"It sounds like you're making one hell of a mess."

There was a loud crash followed by a long stream of curses and grumbles from the bluenet from within the closet.

"Alice just go to your room and pack the essential clothes and stuff." He said inside the closet holding his throbbing skull.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To hell if we don't change our ways, now go pack!" he growled. He sat up on his haunches and dug out on old lock box that held an old Israeli issued desert eagle. He checked on how many rounds he had left. Only two boxes were left, and he desperately needed some target practice.

"Hmm…" he closed the lock box and hung the key around his necklace that had his grandfather's old army dog tags hung on the chain.

"well granddad, ya said for me to find a woman that I'd protect with my own heart and soul. Looks like I found one." He kissed the dog tags and quickly got dressed

Down the hall, Alice could here Grimmjow talking to himself. She looked confused as she shoved her last box of tampons in her duffle bag. She pulled the top closed and locked it with a padlock. She hung the key around her neck against the sapphire pendent that her mother had given her as a child.

"well Ma, I found a man. But I'm not sure if you'd like him all that much."


	6. Getting a Room

Alice found herself in Grimmjow's car shed looking at his grandfather's trans am. She stood blinking stupidly.

"Where exactly are we goin' laddie?"

"To hell if we don't change our ways." He opened the door for her. She gave him a filthy look. He only gave her a charming smile. She got in and clicked her seatbelt, Grimmjow climbed in on the other side and gave her that classic James Dean bad boy look and nailed it. A figure in a dark hoodie stepped out from the door of the shed. He lowered his hood; Gin was wearing his natural creepy, fox like grin. He walked forward and put his hands on the hood. Grimmjow started the engine. Gin only smiled wider.

"Oh come now Alice. Aizen only wants to make you his one and only."

Alice's eye twitched. She reached across the car and laid her hand on the horn. Gin jumped and pressed his hands to his ears.

"Drive." She ordered. Grimmjow gunned the engine and tore out of the shed forcing Gin to dodge to the side and press himself against the cramped wall. They peeled out of the gravel driveway shooting gravel everywhere and onto the windshield of Ichigo's stolen Mercedes. Gin chuckled softly as they sped away. He dialed Ulquiorra's cell number.

"Follow them. Call me when they stop." He said softly.

"Yes sir." Came the emotionless monotone of Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow stopped the car just short of a small town called Alexandria outside a nice motel. He killed the engine and looked over at her.

"stay here and lock the doors. I'll be back in a few minutes, here's something to read." He handed her an old copy of Playboy.

"Just what every girl want ta read, porno."

Grimmjow only smiled and got out of the car and hurried inside to order the rooms. Alice reached over across the steering wheel and slapped down the lock before slapping down the lock on her own side. She looked down at the copy of Playboy in her hands and then threw it behind her in the back seat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her mind connected with Grimmjow's.

"How can I help you sir?" asked an anorexic little sixteen year old girl at the desk in front of him. Her eyes were heavy like she hadn't slept all night and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Can I get one room with two queens?"

The girl turned to the computer and started typing rapidly away at the keyboard. After a moment she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir but the only room we have available is a suite with one king. Will that work for you?"

Grimmjow smiled at her.

"That will work perfectly for me," He handed over some cash and gave her a soft look. "Listen, go get yourself something to eat and go get some sleep."

"Thank you sir. Have a nice stay."

Alice opened her eyes and glanced around nervously, she felt like she was being watched. She shivered despite of herself.

Grimmjow watched Alice shiver. He grinned and marched over and rapped on the glass sharply with his knuckles. She jumped clean out of her skin and whirled to look at him. She glared at him and flipped him off. Grimmjow signaled her to roll down the window; she rolled her eyes and did so.

"Grab the keys and get your stuff. We're in a suite tonight."

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Ugh, fine."


End file.
